N the king of team plasma: Attack of Kyurem
by gemerl720 post
Summary: N likes his Kyurem a lot that he can annihilate Lacunosa town. Although, this is also a story of my opinions of the orgins of the Tao trio, excluding the DNA splicers. This is not the sequel of "N the king of team plasma," it is a spin off short story about N and Kyurem. Kyurem has many unique moves; even moves that are led from Reshiram and Zekrom.


In Lacunosa Town, there was a comet hurling to the forest & it is about to crash the mountains. "I said 'there was a comet hurling to the forest & it is about to crash the mountains!'" Said N. "Cue the comet." "Oh, sorry." Said Alder. The comet flies into the sky hurling to the earth that led to impact on the mountains. Then, it left into a crater; the giant chasm.

Deep in the Giant Chasm, there was a monster inside the shell of a comet; Kyurem. N befriends Kyurem & captures it with a master ball. He left the giant chasm when; abruptly, the shell had terraformed into the original dragon before Reshiram and Zekrom separated. N sends out Kyurem and he led the powers of the original dragon. Then, Kyurem begins to attack Lacunosa Town. The original dragon flies away out of the Giant Chasm to fly to the Dragonspiral Tower.

Meanwhile, back in Lacunosa Town. Kyurem mercilessly used Glaciate in every structure of the town. "Freeze them!" Ordered N. Glaciate is more stronger than icy wind, which is more like a stronger blizzard. Kyurem used shadow claw at the buildings of this town. "Hmm, what to do next?" Questioned N to himself. "Aha! Kyurem, use ice beam at the citizens of Lacunosa Town & eat them frozen." N is still wearing a golden crown & a white robe, but he left his scepter at his castle. Kyurem forms a cyan blue ball from its mouth & launched multiple beams of ice at innocent people into ice cubes. Then, he crunched them as a snack.

At the Dragonspiral tower, the hero of truth and the hero of ideal encounters the original dragon. All of a sudden, it separated into Reshiram and Zekrom. The ideal hero obtained Zekrom while the truth hero obtained Reshiram. It will be an epic battle between two dragons about to use Fusion bolt and Fusion flare.

Back in Lacunosa Town, Kyurem used Dragon pulse by using an orange dragon flare attack. "Are you ready to use your ultimate form?" Asked N. Kyurem purrs and nodded that he is ready. Kyurem's tail creates a ball with a cyan and orange yin and yang symbol. Kyurem begins to transform into a horrible tremendous form of him. "I love Kyurem!" Cackled N. Kyurem had transformed into Ultimate Kyurem; in fans also known as Perfect Kyurem, Full Kyurem, etc.. (Ultimate Kyurem link:  watch?v=8nIyITg1u8I) Then, he plugs its turbine tail & fires an orange dragon breath like attack with a spiraling thunderbolt and ice beam around the flare; ultimate tri attack. It can burn, freeze, and shock. "Burn baby, Burn!" Cackled N. Half of Lacunosa Town is destroyed. N glances a huge thunderbolt on the horizon. "What is going on?" Puzzled N. "Only one way to find out." N rides on Ultimate Kyurem and it flies out of the frozen & burnt town.

However, Dragonspiral Tower is far away. Ultimate Kyurem plugs its tail and speeds up with an orange and cyan trail from its tail. "Yeehaw!" Exclaimed N.

At Dragonspiral Tower, Reshiram used dragon claw at Zekrom and it knocked out flying into the woods. Zekrom used Dragon breath at Reshiram, but it countered itself with flamethrower. All of a sudden, Ultimate Kyurem lands harshly on the ground between Reshiram and Zekrom. "Could it be...? The original dragon's power led to the boundary pokemon? Ultimate Kyurem?!" Reacted the hero of truth. Ultimate Kyurem roars and plugs its tail and charges its tail and used Fusion flare at Zekrom. After a wanton Fusion flare, Zekrom spins its turbine tail and used a super charged Fusion bolt, hurling to Ultimate Kyurem. "If you want me, then you have to chase me." Said N. Ultimate Kyurem flies away from Zekrom and accidentally locked on Reshiram; the powered up Fusion bolt attacked Reshiram.

Ultimate Kyurem turned back to normal revealing a king on top of Kyurem. "You must be the hero of boundary." Said the hero of truth. "No, you must be the hero of the master of Reshiram and Zekrom." Criticized the hero of ideal. "That's right, I have Kyurem. He is just right rather than Reshiram and Zekrom. Borrow the powers of the two dragons to Kyurem I implore." Convinced N. Kyurem leads Reshiram and Zekrom's powers to Kyurem and then; Zekrom was weak with the lack of energy and the hero of ideal walks away. Even Reshiram was weak too and the hero of truth walks away. "Kyurem, transform into White Kyurem." Commanded N. Kyurem creates a fiery orange ball on its tail and transforms into White Kyurem. "Success, now let's get back to Lacunosa Town." Said N. White Kyurem plugs its tail and heats up the tail and flies back to Lacunosa Town with an orange trail from its tail.

The town is developing a fortification wall around the town while repairing the town. "Drat! The town is repairing; quick, use fissure to break in." Ordered N. White Kyurem flies into the sky and lands on its foot and it made a fissure that the beam hits the walls and shatters. The walls were no good that the town is still in a panic. "Show me your moves Kyurem, use flamethrower." Said N. White Kyurem spews out fire and burns down the town and the people were fried. "Eat them cooked, eat them raw." Pointed N. White Kyurem then eats the burnt and un-burnt citizens. He used dragon claw at the buildings to slice them; then falls off. "Burn them to another dust: That means, use blue flare." Translated N. White Kyurem plugs its tail and heats up. Kyurem used blue flare by spewing a blue stream of fire. "Fire fire, I see blue flare everywhere." Expressed N.

Abruptly, Zekrom joins the battle with White Kyurem. "How did you regain your energy?" Questioned N. "The hero of ideal told me that it took a while to regain my powers." Replied Zekrom. "Attack Zekrom with Fusion flare, White Kyurem." Commanded N. Unfortunately, Zekrom goes first with Fusion bolt. The electric generator inside Zekrom's tail starts to spin and glow light blue with electricity. Zekrom's body then becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and large bolts of light blue electricity burst of body. A violet forcefield then forms around Zekrom's body and it flies down and slams its body into the opponent and hit White Kyurem. On the contrary, White Kyurem used Fusion flare by plugging its tail and heats up the tail. Then he creates a huge fireball from its mouth powering up after Fusion bolt. The powered up Fusion flare is tossed and knocks down Zekrom. "Finish him! Use Ice burn, White Kyurem." Commanded N. White Kyurem plugs its turbine tail once again to charge and the tail glows fiery orange. White Kyurem's body glows orange and creates a circular reddish-purple aura around itself. It then releases multiple reddish-purple beams of energy at Zekrom. When it hits Zekrom, it is frozen. And the rest of the town is on fire and frozen from the ice burn.

Reshiram joins the battle with White Kyurem; however, White Kyurem turns into Black Kyurem. "How did you redeem you energy?" Wondered N. "The hero of truth did the same thing to me as Zekrom did with the ideal hero." Replied Reshiram. "Black Kyurem, use Bolt strike." Commanded N.

Black Kyurem plugs its turbine tail once again and its tail charges while its tail glows cyan, then it clenches its claws while surrounding itself with yellow electricity with lightning bolts. And with that, Black Kyurem flies down to Reshiram and tackles Reshiram. Reshiram then charges its turbine tail with an eruption of fire. A fiery aura surrounds Reshiram called the ability, turboblaze. In contrast, Black Kyurem plugs its tail and charges its tail while its tail glows cyan while surrounding itself with an cyan electric aura, an ability called teravolt. They both stop charging their tails and blazing their auras that they are ready to continue the battle.

Reshiram uses Fusion flare by heating up its tail erupting while it creates a huge orange fire orb with rings from its mouth. Then Reshiram throws the fireball from its mouth hitting Black Kyurem. "I need a shockingly tasty move after Fusion flare; aha, use Fusion bolt!" Ordered N. Black Kyurem plugs its tail and charges its tail while its tail glows cyan. Black Kyurem's body then becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and large bolts of light blue electricity burst of body. A violet forcefield then forms around Black Kyurem's body and it flies down and slams its body into the opponent and hit Reshiram with a powered up Fusion bolt, it has added with an electric explosion after contact to Reshiram.

N cackles maniacally that Kyurem is just right rather than Reshiram and Zekrom. "When I come to the Pokemon League, I can kick Alder's butt with my Kyurem." Said N. "Hey! You don't need to say that." Replied Alder. "Get back on the studio." Demanded N. Alder walks to the effects panel.

"Black Kyurem, use Zen headbutt." Commanded N. Black Kyurem lowers its head and the purple energy forms up. Then Black Kyurem roused its head; the purple energy grew bigger and it became a shining cyan ball of energy. And with that, Black Kyurem lowers its head, hitting Reshiram. "I see you." Said N. "Black Kyurem use thunder bolt." N whispered. Black Kyurem fires multiple yellow bolts of electricity from its body at Reshiram. "Zap!" N exclaims. "Reshiram is paralyzed, finish him with Freeze shock."

Black Kyurem plugs its turbine tail and charges its tail while glowing cyan. Then, its energy cloaks from its ice cold air. He clinches its claws together, forming up a bluish white ball of energy with ice while surrounded with static electricity. It gets bigger when, Black Kyurem separates its claws that the ball is fired at Reshiram and hits him that leads Reshiram frozen; even the entire Lacunosa Town. "Well well well, Reshiram and Zekrom became frozen; even the entire town." Said N. "Now transform into normal Kyurem and finish this place with Dragon pulse."

Black Kyurem turns back to normal and Kyurem jumps into the air and he used Dragon pulse by firing a fiery orange beam of fire. The town is melted then flooded. Lacunosa Town became nothing but water. Kyurem then lands on the water.

Hilbert visits the flooded place and he says "How do you like your simulation room?" He presses the button to turn off the simulation room into black background with green wireframes. "The simulation room installed in my castle was great. Kyurem, return." Replied N. He uses his master ball and used the beam to return Kyurem into N's master ball. He minimizes his master ball and attaches his master ball into his necklace and leaves the simulation room, even Alder and Hilbert.

The End.


End file.
